Yu gonplei ste odon
by VoyagerBorg85
Summary: Clarke/Lexa (Clexa) I really am not good at summaries so I will leave you with this: "The sky started to lighten, from black to navy; the stars stopped shimmering as if they knew."


Yu gonplei ste odon

The brunette, the once stoic Heda was forever haunted by those blue eyes of the Skai Prisa ever since that day at Mount Weather. She had to do what was right for her people, her heart cracked, never to be repaired for what she did to Klark… Her soulmate. Yes she believed her to be hers, ever since Klark met her gaze with a defiant stare and a loose mouth. The way that Klark challenged her without a care in the world, spitting out her demands for Raven to be freed and for one of Lexa's own to be tried.

Her jaw clenched, her eyes full of fire as she plunged that sword through Gustus's chest, she had to lock away her feelings, it would do no good for her people to see the Heda crumble under their gaze, and she would walk over hot coals and broken glass before she would ever let Klark see her weakened state. "Hodnes laik kwelnes" She muttered as she paced in her tent, her heart once belonged to Costia until the very day she received her head before it got buried in the darkness, war and rage. Athena raged and cried within Lexa, the Heda being the strong commander that she was soothed Athena's rage with promises of Azgeda being destroyed, and Lexa would be there to watch it all burn.

The blonde was there, within her grasp, her blue eyes wide and all knowing. Her lips parted for what she knew was about to come upon her; tanned fingers upon a pale cheek drawing each other closer for their lips to meet in a sweet kiss. For Clarke, it meant letting go of Finn and all of the hurt that she held against the Heda for having blood on her hands that would not simply wash away. But for Lexa… it meant everything, she opened up to Clarke in the form of one kiss, Costia was a ghost in her past, she wasn't the Commander when her lips moved against Clarke's, she was simply Lexa. Lexa of the Trigeda, one who had been told over and over that "Hodnes laik kwelnes" that one act of passion could destroy Lexa and make the blonde a target, but she could not help but fall into the intricacies of one Klark Grifin kom Skaikru.

Her lips mourned the loss of Clarke's, her own eyes filled with hurt and rejection; her heart skipped a beat as she was reassured that there was hope in /their/ future. Tanned fingers fell to the brunette's side and gave a slight nod of understanding, she would wait forever if she had to.

That day on Mount Weather, she betrayed Clarke for the good of her people, but little did Clarke know… Lexa had stayed behind with a small group of her people; endangering her stance in the coalition for they would deem it weak but she belayed her own words. "Head over Heart" not when it came to the Skai Prisa… Clarke broke down the defences that the Heda carefully erected up around her heart and gave her something that she thought she would never know again, Love.

Why did she stay behind for Clarke, no one would ever know except for Lexa, she waited and waited just for that glimpse of blonde hair coming out of the mountain, her chest tight as she forgot to breath as she repeated in her head that Clarke had to be okay. It was getting tighter and tighter until a whisper reached her ears. The seasoned warrior spun around, her eyes landing on the woman that took possession of her war filled heart, and she easily took a breath, whispering to herself. "She's okay"

"Heda?" One of her guards questioned but backed off at the slight wave of her hand, head bowed in respect for her.

"Yu tu, follow Klark en report kom ai. The rest kom me." Steeling her expression as she barked out the commands, she had to know that her lo- Clarke would be safe and she ensured that her guards would protect her with their lives if they had to. For now Lexa had to be the Heda, Commander of twelve clans. With one last look at the blonde who for sure truly hated the brunette… They would meet again, she was determined for that.

"Where is she! I demand to see the all great powerful Heda" Clarke scoffed and stared down the guards, it had been several years before she had saw Lexa, she refused to give in to demands to see the brunette, she had to work through her own pain and suffering first before she could even begin to think about dealing with Lexa. It had been a long tumultuous road for her, she had blood on her hands that she simply couldn't erase, the maunon's screams echoing in her ears at night as she woke up in a drench. Piercing eyes watching her from the darkness, the familiar warpaint haunting her in her dreams.

"Teik her in" A soft voice called out, that shook Clarke to her very core, it still affected her, hearing Lexa's voice. Side-stepping the guards, she made her way into the room; her back was to the blonde, seemingly lost in the scenery. The Skai Prisa hadn't even noticed that both of them were left to their devices by the Heda's command. "We meet again Klark."

A harsh swallow as Clarke reminded herself why she was really here, she was not here for Lexa but for her people, the Skai kru, the people that she had abandoned while she tried to work through her own demons. Her eyes finding purchase on anything /but/ the brunette who turned around. "The Skai kru needs your help, the Azgeda sent us a threat."

"Ai know, one of my guards told me." Lexa stepped down from her throne, to be on an equal footing with Clarke as she gazed into her blue eyes, "Ai will stand with you, as will the rest of the clans, they will attack, this threat is only to distract yu while they pull together." Her expression gave nothing away but her eyes held fire, Athena rising once more within her, how dare the Azgeda threaten her love, the woman that she came to care for deeply. This was going to be time, time where she got to see it through.

Clarke was stunned into silence at the woman's words, but not for long as the memories from Mount Weather came flooding back; grabbing her thigh dagger and pinning the Heda to the wall with the sharp edge against the tanned throat, mesmerised by the pulsing… which was slow and steady. The Heda was calm, her eyes told a different story; Clarke could always read her like a book. "You betrayed me, you used me and you tossed me aside as if I was /nothing/." She spat out through gritted teeth, restraining herself from pushing forward.

Lexa was infuriatingly calm, her hands by her side; making no moves to challenge the furious blonde. Instead she spoke calmly. "Ai stayed behind, with a few of my warriors. That might not mean anything to you but it meant a great deal to me… Klark-" Pausing, Lexa's shoulders slumped as she felt the weight of her responsibilities beginning to drain her but she had to tell the Skai Prisa the truth. "Ai will be killed if this gets out. Ai stayed behind, for yu Klark. Ai had to be sure that yu were safe even if ai could not be involved. Ai had a duty to my people, but yu… Ai stayed for /yu/." The dam within Lexa broke, her tone heavy as she revealed her feelings for Clarke. The pressure on her neck lessened as the words clicked with the Skai Prisa, Clarke was beginning to understand the war that was going on within the Heda, the Heda was battling Lexa; Head over Heart.

Something unspoken went between them, a small promise that after this war; they would connect, away from their people, away from commanding titles; Just Lexa and Clarke. Small nods and looks were exchanged between them in silent understanding. The dagger was put back in its' holster and distance were put between them.

"We leave at dusk, we will attack at night; they won't know what hit them" Lexa's teeth bared as she thought of finally getting her justice. With one look, she dismissed Clarke and shut herself off from the world as she began preparations for the battle they were about to face.

"JUS DREIN JUS DAUN" The words spilled out from each of the warrior's mouth in a spirited cry, rushing forward at the Heda's commands. The sky was dark, with only torches to bear light by. A intimidating force atop of a white horse, wrapped in all black, warpaint surrounding her eyes; making her features more stark. Tension rolling off her body in waves, holding her sword up high in the air. "JUS DREIN JUS DAUN, JOMP OP!" She screamed into the night, shattering the earthly silence, she was going to watch Azgeda burn. Lexa's mind held only one thought in her mind… Clarke, previously she shut down all the woman's intents to join the battle in Lexa's tent, due to the Skai Prisa's chagrin and arguments. But one touch, her tanned fingers to Clarke's hand was enough to make the blonde back off, it was a touch that was gentle, it conveyed everything that Lexa wanted to say but couldn't in front of others, it was that touch that made Clarke fear for Lexa's life in this battle, it was that fleeting moment where Clarke realised that she was in love with Lexa, clans be damned.

Lexa's lips upturned at the corner of her mouth as she watched the emotions play out on Clarke's face, a slight tap of her fingers against Clarke's hand to let her know that she felt the same, but for now she had a battle to win and this would have to wait after the Ice Nation's blood were spilt. One last heated look at one another, memorising each other.

A few hours well into battle, her fingers gripped the armrests of the throne in Lexa's tent, Clarke needed to feel closer to the Heda this way. Her mind working on over time, she needed to do something; why didn't she just… A low growl rumbled in the pit of her stomach as she went over what ifs'. The blonde suddenly doubled over in pain, and she knew instantly that she was needed somehow, without thinking; she grabbed Lexa's jacket, pulling it around herself. She was going into the mouth of hell itself for the woman she loved.

The sky started to lighten, from black to navy; the stars stopped shimmering as if they knew. Silence surrounded the broken body, breaths struggling to take in air; eyes becoming hazy as a hand gripped her own braid with her free hand cutting it loose, holding it tightly. The stars disappeared one by one, deeply in mourning for what was about to come. Soft footfalls hurried in her direction, she was too weak to turn her head, but blonde curls filled her vision, her blood covered lips turned up in a weak smirk. "Klark, ai knew yu would not keep away."

"Oh god, Lexa… what- what happened to you?" Clarke bit her lip as she looked down at the commander, she was in denial but she knew the truth. Trembling fingers cupped tanned skin, thumbs stroking Lexa's cheeks, as she pressed her forehead against the other woman's; letting her tears fall. "I should have seen you sooner, I- ai hod yu in. Beja forgive me Leska" The Skai Prisa struggled to steady her breaths.

"Ai hod yu in, Klark… may we meet again" Lexa's trembling fingers stroked Clarke's lower lip, gently bringing her in for one last kiss, with their first kiss several years back; breathed new life into the Heda, giving her the opportunity to love again, but with this one… it took it away but with the knowledge that the Heda was able to love and be loved in return.

The blonde pulled away with the realisation that the missing piece of her heart was gone, she let the tears flow freely, cradling for the love that she would never get to know for years to come. Her hand now clutching Lexa's braid, treasuring with a sort of reverence that she would have at least part of the strong brunette woman with her.

Clarke met the ground…

It was only right that Lexa met the sky, waiting for Clarke so that they could meet again.

AN: This is my very first piece for the Clexa fandom and I hope to write more, this was to dip my toe in to see how it was received, I would love to open myself up to prompts as well so please do not hesitate in contacting myself and I hope you enjoyed this little piece. I do realise it might seem a tad rushed but that's the point of myself posting this so I can greatly improve on my writing within this fandom.

Thank you.  
Voyager.


End file.
